


The Spanking That Nobody Minded

by NothingTame



Series: The Romantic and Sexual Adventures of Tanith Delano [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Humor, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingTame/pseuds/NothingTame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanith is a misunderstood, naughty girl, and Lorik just wants a reason to punish her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spanking That Nobody Minded

Tanith tried to look anxious, but how was she supposed to manage that when her big, looming, older gentleman of a Turian lover was man-handling her over his lap.

"I said I was sorry!" she squeaked, squirming in his arms. 

He didn't say anything, sitting in the chair in the living space of his private quarters, grunting as she tried to shove off of him. He clamped a hand around her wrists and flipped her over on to her stomach. He growled when her legs kicked out, digging his claws into the cloth covering her backside. 

"This will be far worse for you if you don't stop that infantile thrashing, Tanith Delano," he hissed, low and deep. He withdrew the pressure of his talons when she froze, trembling. "That's my good girl."

With the edges of his claws, he traced the skin along the back of her thighs, encouraging her shiver, traveling higher and higher, catching the edge of her skirt and hiking it up a tantalizing centimeter at a time.

"Now, my dear ... tell me. What was it I explicitly told you not to do while you stayed here with me?" he purred to her, words carrying the very trace of an edge to them.

Tani began to worry at her bottom lip, trying not to squirm.

"W-w-e-e-l-ll... there were so many rules, I don't know which-" 

He yanked her skirt all the way up, bunching it around her hips in one aggressive movement; it was enough to make her squeak in alarm. "Tanith." 

Her face felt flushed. "Y-y-yes, Lorik?" she stammered.

"Tell me."

"You said... you said my money was no good on this trip ... t-t-that I wasn't to spend a cent of my own-"

"That's right. So, why am I going to punish you?"

Tani turned her face away, shaking.

He pressed clever careful fingertips against the crotch of her panties, making her whimper in surprise; she was already so wet. 

"Lorik, please-"

"Tell me, Tanith."

She still couldn't speak, and when he teased aside the fabric to slip one thick, long digit into her, her spine arched and she completely forgot her lines.

"I-"

"The gown, Tanith."

Oh right.

"It's... it's... ohgodIcan'tthinkwhenyoudothatLorik-"

He withdrew the finger, and then slid it back in. Again. And again. And when she couldn't help the loud, resonant moan that escaped her, he pulled back and emptied her completely. Her trill of frustration made him smile, but she couldn't see it. 

"If you keep talking, I'll keep going," he whispered to her, like he had all the time in the world. Which was a total lie; she could feel his erection pressing into her belly through his pants. She made a show of squirming against it, until the Turian gave in and gave her round, ample bottom a nice swat.

That took her by surprise. She jerked in his lap and cried out, going limp right afterward to pant. Her wrists twisted in his grip as he began to laugh.

"I told you not to spend a single dime of your money, that you were my guest and I wanted to take care of you. But the second night you're here... what is it you do? You go to the most expensive boutique on the station and buy the most expensive garment you can, then have it delivered here." He spanked her again, hard and quick. He smiled at her second cry, the way her ass lifted perfectly in the air afterwards; penance. 

"What else am I to think," he continued, "that you were flouting your insubordination beneath my very nose?" And with that, he spanked her fast and hard in a flurry of movement, ten good ones in quick succession. 

By the end of it, Tanith was on her toes, straining in his lap, fighting the grip he had around her wrists. Panting, face flush and ass pink, her eyes heavy lidded with euphoria... Lorik had a hard time not taking her right there. But he reined himself in, waiting for her to come down before he spoke again. He was thankful she couldn't see his face, she wouldn't let it go how his mandibles fluttered with excitement. 

"What do you have to say, my pet?" the Turian purred at her. 

Tanith whimpered softly and squirmed against him, an undulation of her curves he was particularly fond of. He gave her another little swat, and she stilled.

"I..."

"Hmmm?" he coaxed.

She swallowed loudly and loosed a long exhale, trembling body pressing into his thighs. "Please, forgive me," she whispered.

His fingertips were at her opening, teasing the wet folds, tracing its edges. "Excuse me?"

Shaking, she said, "Forgive me!"

He slid two fingers deep into her, hard and swift, and fucked her into a quick orgasm. Crying out, she thrust back into his palm and lifted her hips, eagerly accepting his pardon as waves of pleasure crashed into her, sending shudders and shockwaves rippling through her curves as he pushed her over the edge. 

With a last, tender wail, she went limp and sagged across his thighs, both of them breathing hard. He had withdrawn his fingers, tracing gentle circles on the back of her thighs. When she dared to steal a peek at him, his eyes were closed, head tilting back against the chair, his mandibles flared.

His beautiful marks against his sable skin never ceased to entrance her, and for a moment, lost in bliss, she simply stared at him as he recovered his control. She especially like the broad stripe that when from his bottom lip to his chin; she always had a hard time not tracing the strip of white with a slow tongue...

Dark gray eyes opened and fixed on her, and his expression tightened into a pleased, almost-sated smile. He release her wrists to run a hand through her hair. 

Her lips twisted into a rueful smile, and she drawled, "Did you even open the box, Lorik?"

Blinking at her a moment, he shook his head and gave a small, almost embarrassed laugh. "I did not. I was too excited to have found a reason to bend you over my lap."

She quirked a brow at him. "Like you need a reason, _administrator_."

"Mmmph. Don't do that. You'll get me started again, and I don't think my poor heart could handle it."

They both laughed at that, Tanith standing with a careful wince as skin stung and legs trembled. Lorik watched her with amused eyes, his smile widening as she peeled the dress from her body, leaving her standing in underwear, garters, stockings, and heels. He growled low and made to claw at the panties around her thighs. She dodged him and turned around to step out of them herself, throwing them at him as she made for the box on the desk by the door. "Pervert," she called over her shoulder. His answering chuckle sent warm ripples of pleasure down her spine. 

Just out of view, she pulled on her purchase and shimmied her hips to get it into place, smoothing it over and checking her reflection in the mirror in the hall. She stepped back into the living room, hips swaying to ensure it had just the right affect. 

It was a lovely night gown, short, dark gray, and shimmered mutely over her skin like satin. Thin straps at her shoulders held it in place, the sweetheart neckline edged in black crystals and blood red droplets of polished ruby. The edge of the nightgrown stopped a few inches above the line of her thigh-high stalkings, though the black and red crystals continued in tassels that skimmed almost to her knees. 

When she moved, it flickered and shivered, enhancing the roll of her hips and the curve of her body, distinctly non-Turian and very human. 

Things Lorik Qui'in loved about her. 

By the time she made her way over to him, his whole body was tense, talons digging into the arms of his chair as he stared at her. She slid into his lap, straddling his thighs, and drew his arms around her. 

"So..." she breathed, tracing her tongue down the white strip that went from his lip to his jaw. "As you can see, it's really a present ... for you." She rolled her hips, grinning as she felt him grip them, a hungry look in his eyes. "Do you like it? If it doesn't fit, I can take it ba-"

Lorik did like bending her over. She was such a wicked, insubordinate young thing.


End file.
